


Garnok's Fury

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Tim poisons Dunya with his mystery drink. It is the worst mistake he will ever make in his life. Dunya belongs to star-stable-is-awesome on tumblr and Alessa belongs to sso-duskhill on tumblr.





	Garnok's Fury

Dunya stood on the beach beside her girlfriend, glaring at the greasy monkey (some humans had not evolved all the way, she’d decided after speaking to a few of them) who kept making her chest feel tight every time he looked at or talked to her girlfriend. Dunya had the strong, strange urge to grab Alessa close to her and snarl at the monkey. Or kill him.

“How would you two like to try some of my shibby summer drinks?” asked the monkey, holding out two vile-looking pink drinks.

“Um… no thanks,” said Alessa.

“Aw, c’mon, I promise it’s not as bad as last year,” said the monkey. “This one will have less elephants in your stomach.”

“Why would there be elephants in my stomach?” asked Dunya. “Is this a potion of some kind?”

“Nah, bro, it’s shibby,” said the monkey.

“And what is this… ‘shibby’?” asked Dunya

“It’s just an expression,” said Alessa, taking Dunya’s hand and lessening the feeling of anger. It was the one human emotion she understood, having experienced it in the past. She also now knew what love felt like, thanks to Alessa.

“Well, it’s a stupid one,” said Dunya.

“C’mon, don’t be a shy ostrich,” said the monkey. “Try my shibby drink.”

“Will it kill me?” asked Dunya, eyeing it skeptically.

“Nah,” said the monkey. “Try it.”

“Hmm.” Dunya sniffed the drink, then took a gulp. It tasted as foul as it smelled, but sometimes human things tasted bad to start with. It might get better. So she kept drinking it, wondering why Alessa was looking so alarmed.

Dunya set the glass down on the bar, and immediately felt light-headed. She whirled to glare at the monkey, but her feet fell out from under her. She felt Alessa catch her as she faded away…

“Was I just poisoned?” asked Dunya, sitting up and reaching for the bucket that Alessa held out to her.

“He does it to everyone,” said Alessa. “He calls them his mystery drinks.”

“Well, he has just poisoned the wrong girl,” said Dunya, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Please don’t do anything stupid or drastic,” said Alessa, putting a hand on Dunya’s shoulder.

“You’re right,” said Dunya. “There are too many witnesses.”

“I can’t stop you, can I?” asked Alessa with a sigh.

“I cannot be stopped,” said Dunya. “That monkey will pay for what he has done to me! He will suffer the wrath of Garnok!” She shook her fist.

“People are staring,” said Alessa.

“Let them stare,” said Dunya. “Let them behold the majesty of- urk!”

Alessa rubbed Dunya’s back, already thinking of damage control.

Dunya spent most of the rest of the day resting and nursing her upset stomach. Alessa provided her with things to help soothe her stomach, and Dunya plotted her revenge on Tim.

Midnight found the beach empty. Everyone had gone home, even Tim. But it was brightly lit. 

Firelight gleamed off of Dunya’s teeth, glowing almost as brightly as her eyes as she grinned at the destruction. Tim might not be there behind his bar, but, if he didn’t have a bar, he would not have reason to poison people anymore. And it was revenge for what he had done. Maybe not as satisfying as throwing him into an active volcano, but Dunya couldn’t access that place easily enough. Maybe someday, she would be able to do that. But for now, this was enough.


End file.
